Abandoned
by Ridley
Summary: My first Christmas Takari! Kari dumps her worthless boyfriend who gets her expelled and kicked out of her own home and on to the street. Who's there for her?


Abandoned  
  
Foreword: A Christmas takari I came up with. I was originally going to make Davis the badguy, but I figured that since it's Christmas, I'll be nice to him. I should also point out that in this fic, TK and Yolie aren't neighbours. I know that doesn't seem too important, but it is for this fic.  
  
Anyhow, this fic Kari gets kicked out of her home. And guess who's there for her. Here's a hint: This fic is a takari!  
  
December 20:  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"You jerk!" Kari shouted at TK. She had just seen him punch her new boyfriend Jake. Jake ahd black hair, a black leather jacket, a white T-shirt, and blue jeans making him look very much like someone from a gang.  
  
"But Kari," her blonde hair, blue-eyed best friend started. Kari slapped him. His face formed the most hurt expression Kari had ever seen, but she was too mad to care.  
  
"Shut up!" she snapped, "You jealous jerk! Just because I chose him doesn't give you the right to hit him!" TK looked even more hurt. It was only a couple weeks back when TK had told Kari that he loved her. But she had fallen for Jake.  
  
"He started it," TK tried to protest. Kari slapped him again.  
  
"Now you're lying to me!" she screamed in his face.  
  
"No I'm not!" TK shouted back. Kari took a step back. TK had never yelled at her before. "This is the third time you've accused me of lying without even my a chance! I've always trusted you, so why can't you trust me for once?! I'm supposed to be your best friend!" Kari was fuming.  
  
"I hate you!" she shouted. Now TK looked beyond hurt.  
  
"I-I'm sorry I yelled-" TK started to apologized, but Kari was too mad to care.  
  
"Get out of my life! I never want to see you again!" With that, Kari ran off.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
Fourteen year-old Kari felt a tear roll down her cheek at that memory as she walkd to school. The memory that haunted her since it happened three months ago. She hadn't spoken to TK since and every day she found herself wishing she could go back in time and stop that stupid argument.  
  
I should have listened to him, Kari thought to herself, TK never lies to me. I should never have gone with that piece of garbage. Kari didn't even want to think of Jake's name. Jake, her soon-to-be ex-boyfriend.  
  
Jake was just plain selfish. He never did anything for her yet expected her to do things for him. He was scum. But it wasn't just his selfishness, it was how he treated TK. Soon after that argument, Kari was told that Jake had started it. That he wanted TK to fight him. Only recently did Kari start to believe it.  
  
After that, Kari was going to finish her Christmas shopping. It was the last day of shool before Christmas break and Kari wanted to find something for TK. She had to make sure it was good. She was going to buy him the best gift possible and then beg him to give her another chance. Even though I don't deserve it.  
  
It wasn't too long ago when Kari realized how much TK meant to her. Not just as a friend. No. It was more. She loved him. But she also drove him away. Even if TK ever forgives me for what I did, I doubt we'll ever be able to go further and it's all my fault. Figures I wouldn't realize this until after I lose him. Kari did her best not to cry.  
  
***  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"You just can't handle the truth," Jake sneered in TK's face. Once again, Jake was baiting TK to fight him and it was getting harder to resist. TK hated fighting, but even he had his limits. "Kari hates you. She even told me herself. She can't stand you. She never did like, she never will. She only put up with you because she was trying to be nice. That's why she rejected you."  
  
TK found the urge to pound Jake's face getting stronger, but he resisted. It was hard though, considering how those thoughts went through TK's head at one point. When he told her that he loved her and she refused, he began to wonder if she ever liked him at all. But if she didn't, then why would we still be friends?  
  
Then again, TK wondered if he and Kari would remain friends. TK had tried, several times, to get her to see what kind of jerk Jake really is. Kari deserved much better than some loser who couldn't be troubled to think of her even once. Always thinking of himself, but whenever TK tried to tell Kari, she accused him of being jealous. Okay, maybe TK was jealous, but he would never try to interfere with Kari's relationships unless he had a good reason. But Kari didn't believe him and their friendship was being strained over this.  
  
TK's thoughts were interrupted as Jake's fist met his stomach. TK doubled over and was punched in the face. He managed to keep his footing, but Jake punched him again. "Too scared to fight me," mocked Jake, "Too bad! No wonder Kari hates you! She wishes she never met you and she hopes you get hit by a car!"  
  
That did it. TK lost his temper and punched. He caught Jake in the face. Jake went down. Then TK heard the last thing he wanted to hear. "You jerk!" Kari. Nervously, TK faced his brown-haired angel.  
  
"But Kari," Tk started to protest, but Kari slapped him. His cheek hurt, but not as much as his heart did from being hit by the girl he loved.  
  
"Shut up!" she snapped in a tone that made TK flinch, "You jealous jerk! Just because I chose him doesn't give you the right to hit him!" These words hurt deeply. He couldn't believe that Kari would think he'd be like that.  
  
"He started it," TK tried to protest. Kari slapped him again.  
  
"Now you're lying to me!" she screamed in his face. This accusation hurt on a level Kari couldn't begin to imagine. TK never lied to her, but that didn't seem to matter. And to make things worse, TK's temper got the better of him again.  
  
"No I'm not!" TK shouted back. Kari took a step back with a shocked expression. TK immediately regretted saying anything, but he couldn't stop himself. "This is the third time you've accused me of lying without even my a chance! I've always trusted you, so why can't you trust me for once?! I'm supposed to be your best friend!" Kari looked angrier than TK had ever seen. He wished that he could've just kept his mouth shut.  
  
"I hate you!" she shouted. TK's heart shattered and he tried to apologize.  
  
"I-I'm sorry I yelled-" TK began, but Kari cut him off.  
  
"Get out of my life! I never want to see you again!" TK watched as his angel ran from his life. His worst nightmare had come true: Kari hated him.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
That memory haunted TK as he walked to school, even though he was trying to decide on what he could get Kari. He needed something that would show how sorry he was for yelling at her those months ago. He had to stop her from hating him. He often found himself dreading each day because he lost Kari. All because of Jake.  
  
Jake had convinced Kari that TK started the fight. Some fight. Jake was taking swings at TK constantly. TK knew a enough of self-defense to be more than a match for Jake, but tried not fight back. Key word: tried. He lost his temper and threw one punch. One lousy punch. Jake went down. Kari saw. Now his best friend, and the girl he loved more than anything, hated him.  
  
He would have to get her something to make her stop hating him. He doubted their friendship could be rebuilt, but as long as Kari didn't hate him. That's all TK could ask. Like I deserve even that. I should never have yelled. I should never have lost my temper with Jake. TK sighed. Another day of Jake's mocking him for losing Kari. Another day of knowing that no matter what happened, he'd never get to be with Kari. At least his mother was away on business until Christmas Eve, so he could try to work this out on his own without having to explain that nightmare to her.  
  
***  
  
"For that last time, NO!" Kari shouted at Jake. They were in a private spot outside so no one could here. It was lunch hour and Kari wanted didn't want others to be around when she dumped Jake. It was a patch of trees that luckily, blocked most of the snow from the ground.  
  
But Jake had also wanted to see her in private. The reason wasn't good. A while back, some kid was caught with crack and now random locker checks were performed. Since all the teachers trusted Kari, Jake wanted to hide his "stash", as he called it, in Kari's locker. A stash that Kari didn't even know existed until now. Another reason to dump this loser.  
  
"Why not?!" Jake demanded, "What about all I've done for you?!"  
  
"Like what?!" Kari countered, "You never did anything for me! I made all kinds of sacrafices for you and you never anything for me! And frankly, I'm sick of putting up with this! I'm sick of you mocking TK so cruelly! I'm sick your selfishness! I'm also sick of your lies! You told me that TK started everything, but he never does anything like that! Not to mention that everyone in the school says that you started those fights! I refuse to put up with you anymore! We're finished!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Jake growled.  
  
"I'm breaking up with you," Kari answered in a cold tone, "and if you try to hurt me in the slightest, Tai will send you to the hospital. We both know that he's a lot stronger than you are." Jake looked seriously angry.  
  
"Fine," he muttered through clenched teeth, "but you're going to regret this." With that, he stormed off and for the first time in weeks, Kari smiled.  
  
***  
  
Break up with me, will she? Jake thought to himself as he angrily fumbled open Kari's locker. Classes were in and he was skipping so he could make that worthless whore pay. Nobody breaks up with me.  
  
He knew it would be some time before Kari locker was gotten around to, so he had plenty of time. And because of the checks, no one else dared to skip for fear of being caught. But if Jake did get caught, it would be worth it.  
  
He had taken all the drugs he had in his locker which was actually crack he got off some friends was secretly selling little bits off. He had a lot of money because of this. But these checks would screw him up, if he was caught. But he wouldn't be caught.  
  
He opened Kari's locker and slipped it all in, putting the white packages behind Kari's other things so it would like she was trying to hide them. Now all he had to do was find a teacher and report a "discovery" he made with Kari's locker. She'll probably be expelled. Serves her right for dumping me!  
  
***  
  
With school out, Kari lay in her room and racked her brain. She heard that someone said that he found what the teachers were looking for, but then the day ended. Now Kari was focusing on what could get her on TK's good side. It would have to be good.  
  
The phone rang, interrupting Kari's thoughts. She ignored it, knowing her parents would answer it. She started to concentrate again. "KARI!!" Kari shot up. Her father sounded truly angry, but what did she do?  
  
Cautiously, she made her way to the living room where her parents looked angrier than she had ever seen. Kari suddenly wanted to be anywhere but here. She heard Tai come in. "What do you need?" Kari asked as calmly as she could.  
  
"The school called us," her mother answered, "what's this we heard about you keeping drugs in your locker?" Kari was shocked. She didn't have any.  
  
"I-I don't what you mean," Kari answered.  
  
"Don't lie!" her father snapped. Kari wasn't sure what upset her more. The fact that someone convinced her parents she would do that or the fact that they believe this person more than her.  
  
"What made you think you could get away with it?!" her mother demanded. Kari felt tears form, but didn't bother to try and fight them.  
  
"Maybe she's telling the truth," Tai spoke up. At least he trusted her. "We know Kari would never do anything like this."  
  
"Stay out of this!" her mother snapped. Tai stepped back.  
  
"You," her father growled pointing at Kari, "out. Now."  
  
"W-what?" Kari stuttered, not sure if she was hearing right.  
  
"You heard me!" he yelled, "As of now, you are disowned and no longer welcome here! Get your things and never come back!"  
  
  
***  
  
Crying, Kari put what she could into the only suitcase she could carry. She couldn't believe it. One minute, she was thinking about how to get TK to like her again, next thing, she's been thrown out on to the street. The fact that it started blizzarding a minute ago doesn't help much either.  
  
Outside her door, she could hear her parents arguing with Tai. Good old Tai. Standing up for her when no one else would. The voices quieted down and Tai walked in, hanging his head and Kari could've sworn she saw tears. Her heart sank.   
  
"I'm sorry," Tai muttered, "I tried to reason with them, but they wouldn't listen."  
  
"It's okay," Kari sighed, "I'm really going to miss you." Kari gave him a hug, knowing it would likely be the last for a long time.  
  
"I'll try to think of something to help you through this," Tai said. Kari nodded. Tai was about to leave when he stopped and pulled some money out of his pocket and handed it to her. "Here."  
  
Kari immediately knew that he was saving that money for his girlfriend, Sora. "I can't take this!" she told him. Tai put in her hand anyway.  
  
"You need this more than I do. Sora will understand." Kari threw her arms around him and sobbed into his chest. She felt Tai hug her back.  
  
"TAI!!" their mother shrieked, "You'd better not be with Kari! She's no longer welcome in this family and I don't want you anywhere near the little wretch!" Kari cried harder at hearing such cruel words from her mother-no, ex-mother. "And Kari!" she continued, "I want you to take what you have ready and leave now or I'll toss you out WITHOUT any of your things!!" Kari got up, took her suitcase, and then looked at Tai and her room for the last time feeling completely alone.  
  
***  
  
Trying to ignore the freezing blizzard, Kari made her way through Odaiba's streets, trying to find a spot that isn't too snowy. She was freezing with only a single coat to keep her warm. It wasn't even a winter coat either. A spring coat. Sure she had a long sleeve underneath, but it simply wasn't enough. She was freezing.  
  
She looked around, but all she could make out were Christmas decorations. Christmas. She was so looking forward to it, but just didn't matter. She went from wondering what her presents would be to if she'd survive until then without shelter.  
  
Kari sighed, not knowing where to go. She tried going to her friends for help, but most of them were gone on holidays. Only Sora and TK were around and Sora lived too far. She had to find a spot to wait out the storm, then go. She'd never get to anyone's in this wheather. Except TK.  
  
That thought made Kari cry even harder. TK was close enough, but he hated her now. She was sure of it. She told him to get out of her life and he did. All because she chose not to trust him when he warned her about Jake. And now my parents don't trust me and kicked my out. Just like I forced TK out, the forced me out. Maybe I deserve this.  
  
Kari fell to her knees in tears. She didn't want to think that she could deserve this, but no matter how hard she tried, that's the only answer that she could come to. That she deserved this. And of course, the only one she could go to for help was TK, but that wasn't even an option. After those things I said, I don't have the right to go to him!  
  
After a while, although in this storm it was impossible to tell how long, she found an alley that wasn't too bad. She stumbled in and sat down, immediately feeling exhausted. She closed her eyes and felt sleep over come her.  
  
***  
  
TK sighed, watching the storm, sighing in frusteration. He wanted to go out and buy something for Kari so he could apologize. But this stupid storm was preventing that. It's still a few days before Christmas, so I still have time, but I will find something for Kari. Even if it means going out in that kind of wheather or worse. Kari was worth it.  
  
This storm also brought back painful memories for TK. Back when Kari didn't hate him, they would cuddle up together with hot chocolate during storms like this. During any storm in fact. But I doubt that I'll ever experience that again. I destroyed my chances of ever being with Kari.  
  
TK had at least considered calling Sora for advice on what to do, but the phone lines were down. And the longer it takes for me to do this, the less of a chance I have of ever getting Kari to stop hating me. Once again, TK found himself wondering why Kari had rejected him in the first place.  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
TK nervously stood outside the door to Kari's apartment. This was it. He was going to tell her that he loved her. To say he was nervous was an understatement, but he couldn't keep it to himself anymore.  
  
The door opened and he was greeted by Tai. "Hi, TK. What're you doing here?"  
  
"I need to see Kari," TK answered in a shakey tone.  
  
"Finally telling her," Tai stated, "It's about time. She's in her room." Well, at least Tai didn't have any problems with it. That made TK feel a little more confident, but not much. Without realizing it, TK found himself in front of Kari's door.  
  
Taking a deep breath, he stepped in and saw her lying on her bed, reading some comic. She looked at him and gave him a smile that almost made him lose balance. "Hi TK," she said.  
  
"Hi," TK managed to get out as he made his way over to her bed and sat down. She sat up.  
  
"Somethings bothering you," she said in concerned tone, "what is it?" That's Kari. Always being able to read TK like a book.  
  
"I have to tell you something," he responded, "something important."  
  
"Is it bad?" Kari asked.  
  
"Depends on your point of view."  
  
"Okay, shoot." TK took a deep breath.  
  
"I, I, I love you," TK managed to stammer, "I've loved you for a few years now but I never had the courage to tell you." Kari looked completely shocked. Then she spoke.  
  
"I-I'm sorry TK," she said, "but I only see you as a friend. Nothing more." TK felt his heart get torn to shreds right there.  
  
She doesn't like me. "I-I guess b-b-being fr-friends is e-enough," TK stuttered, trying to fight back the tears.  
  
"I'm sorry TK," Kari apologized.  
  
"Don't worry," TK choked out, "I won't force you to change. Just know that I'll always love you and be there for you." With that, TK got up and left, wanting to be alone.  
  
END FLASHBACK  
  
December 21:   
  
Kari opened her eyes. The first thing she noticed was that the blizzard was done. The next thing she noticed was how she felt: like crap. First of all, she was freezing, no, beyond freezing. She didn't know it was possible to feel so cold. She was so cold, it burnt.  
  
She started to get up, but stopped as soon as she felt the king of all headaches come. Then her stomach started to act up. She let out a slight moan and discovered a horribly sore throat. Great. As if being homeless isn't bad enough. Now I'm sick. What else can go wrong?  
  
Kari immediately regretted asking that when she heard footsteps. She looked and saw some messy-looking guy wearing rags. He grabbed Kari's suitcase. "I c'n git me sum moneys wit' dis!"  
  
"Stop!" Kari tried to yell, but it came out as a squeak.  
  
"S'long, girly!" laughing, the man ran off. Kari tried to yell for help, but her throat was too cold for her to say anything. She started to silently sob and wished that she knew what she did to deserve this. Am I being punished for what I did to TK? If I am, I'm sorry already! I just want to make up with him!  
  
Kari managed to get to her feet, with each movement causing her head to throb. She would've preferred to stay and sleep, but sleeping in a cold alley was not a good idea. After all, she did that and woke up feeling like this. She'd have to get moving.  
  
As soon as she got up, she noticed something else. Her body was extremely sore. It hurt to take the slightest step. But she couldn't stay here. Other weirdos like that one guy might come for more than just her things. The thought of one of the guys trying to rape her made her shudder which sent screaming pains through Kari's entire body.   
  
Trying to ignore the pain, she took step. Suddenly, she slipped. Landing on the back of her head, Kari's headache reached unbearable points. She started to cry, but it only came out as a series of light moans and tears.  
  
***  
  
Tai sighed in relief as his parents left to return all the things that should have been given to Kari. They wouldn't be gone long, so Tai had to act fast. He was going to call someone and tell them about what happened to Kari. He wouldn't be able to help directly, but he'd find someone who can.  
  
He only had enough time for one call, so he ran names through his head, rejecting each one. Most of the others were gone on holidays. The only ones around were Sora and TK. TK was closer, but after everything that had happened, it didn't sound like the best choice. So Sora it was.  
  
He picked up the phone and dialed. This would also be a good time to tell Sora about where the money for her present went. Sora had always saw Kari as a sister, so her reaction didn't Tai. "Hello?" Sora answered.  
  
"Hi Sora," Tai answered.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sora sounded concerned, "You sound so depressed. Did something happen."  
  
"Not to me," Tai answered, "To Kari." He heard a gasp on the other line.  
  
"What?" Sora asked. Tai took a deep breath and explained everything. "I would've called yesterday, but if my parents found out I was trying to help Kari, there's no telling what they'd do."  
  
"I can't believe they'd be so cruel," Sora responded, "Do you have any idea where Kari is?"  
  
"No," Tai admitted, feeling tears form, "and I won't be able to look. Would it be possible for you to take her in?"  
  
"She's like a sister to me," Sora answered, "Of course I will. I'm sure Mom will allow it. I'm sure we can both look if we disguise it as a date."  
  
"Thank you," Tai breathed.  
  
"And I have to admit," Sora continued, "it was real sweet of you to give Kari that money."  
  
***  
  
Kari stumbled across a restaurant. Finally. Now maybe she could get some food. She was simply starving and dying of thirst. She got up to the door and saw that last thing she wanted. A sign saying "CLOSED FOR THE HOLIDAYS".  
  
She stared at the red letters, as if they'd change if she stared hard enough, but to no avail. It was closed. No food. No drink. She started to cry out of frusteration. NO! I cried enough already! But she couldn't stop herself. It was as if the whole world was against her.  
  
***  
  
TK slumped home in defeat. Nothing. He looked all over, but couldn't find anything to help him with Kari. He tried calling Sora for help, but no one answered. Why can't I just find something to get back on Kari's goodside? Is it so wrong to make her stop hating me?  
  
TK sighed. I'll try again tomorrow. In fact, I won't leave until I do find something. I want to handle before Mom gets back.  
  
December 22:   
  
Kari forced herself to press on towards Sora's. It was far, but she needed someone to turn to. Someone who would take her in. She couldn't last another day out here. She was too weak, too tired, and too sick.  
  
When Kari had woken up next to the restaurant, she saw someone leave a drink behind to go after something. She grabbed it and hid. Though she hated stealing, she had to drink something, and despite the extreme pain she got in her throat from swallowing, it felt great to get a liquid down.  
  
Unfortunately, this was the only good thing that happened to her. It started snowing. Then it got windy. Next thing she knew, another blizzard had begun.   
  
This only made her feel worse. Much worse. Her headache was growing by the second. She felt like she'd puke if she had anything in her stomach. Her throat felt like she was trying to swallow broken glass. Her body, it wasn't aching so much. No, now it was turing numb. What wasn't numb, however, was causing excruciating pain. If I live through this, Kari thought, I'll never go outside again.  
  
Kari stopped for a minute to see where she was. Her eyes fell on a very familiar apartment. An apartment she spent a good portion of her life in. TK's apartment. She remembered how inseparable they were. Then she remembered rejecting him. If Kari wasn't too cold to speak, she would have shouted out "I'm sorry!"  
  
***  
  
TK looked around the jewelry shop. It was a small one, but it was the only one he didn't get to look at yet. It was blizzarding when he left home, but he didn't care. He had to find Kari something. This place is my last hope.  
  
Looking around, he saw many things, but nothing that seemed right. "May I help you?" a tall clerk asked.  
  
"I'm looking for something for a girl," he answered, sheepishly, "she's kind of mad at me and I want to find something so she'll like me again." The clerk smiled.  
  
"Well," he said, "we don't have much as you can see."  
  
"I know," TK answered, "but I've checked everywhere else, and nothing seemed...right." TK's voice faded as something caught his eyes. It was a gold necklace with a small pink angel at the bottom. "Wow."  
  
"That thing," the man said, "is the one of its kind we have. Personally, I think it's the best one here, but since it's made of rose-quartze, no one really wants it."  
  
"I'll take it," TK said. He didn't care about the price. It was perfect. Not only was it an angel like Kari was, she loved rose-quartz.  
  
"You mean it?" the man asked, happily.  
  
"Yeah," TK answered, "it's absolutely perfect." The price was much lower than TK expected, but that didn't matter. TK found exactly what he wanted. Now all he could do was hope that it would be enough to make Kari like him again.  
  
***  
  
Tai waited anxiously for Sora to come. He wanted to go out and look for Kari now, but with his parents home, that wouldn't happen. He was really learning to hate his parents and he wanted move out, but there was no way he could without any money.  
  
He heard the door knock. Then he heard his mom call him. "Sora's here!" Tai headed out and greeted Sora with a kiss.  
  
"Ready to go?" she asked.  
  
"Aren't I always?" Tai responded.  
  
"Just remember," his dad warned, "don't go anywhere near that wretch if you find her. She's no longer a member of this family." Tai felt a deep anger boil up, but he suppressed it. After he and Sora left, Sora spoke up.  
  
"I had no idea you parents could be so heartless," she said as they walked to her car.  
  
"I know," Tai said, "This is the first time I haven't been able protect Kari at all. I feel so...useless!" Tai hung his head and felt Sora hug him.  
  
""Don't worry," she soothed, "We'll find Kari. If you hadn't called, then I wouldn't be looking. You have helped."  
  
***  
  
After five hours of searching, Tai slumped out of Sora's car. He felt Sora put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll keep looking," she said, "and I won't stop until I find her." Tai managed to give Sora a weak smile.  
  
***  
  
Kari trudged through the horrible weather. Each step was a struggle. She felt like she could fall asleep with each blink. She was almost competely numb. It was a miracle she could still move her legs. Have to keep going, she told herself, Sora's house is still far away. Can't stop.  
  
As Kari pressed on, she wondered if Sora would be able to take her in. She'd be devastated if she went all the way for nothing. Stop thinking like that! Kari chided herself, Sora's the older sister I never had! Of course she'll take care of me!  
  
Another step. It was getting to be a struggle just to keep balance. She could barely feel her legs. So tired. No! Keep going or die! Another step. Her foot touched ground. Very smooth ground. Ice. She slipped. She landed on her back, luckily the snow cushioned it.  
  
Kari struggled to get back up, but couldn't. She tried to push herself up, but she could barely move her arms. She couldn't even sit up. Her eyes started to close, no matter how hard she tried to resist. This is it, Kari thought, I'm finished. After all I've lived through in the Digital World, to be killed by weather just doesn't seem right. Funny how scared I was when I had the tiniest chance of survival, but now that I know I won't make it, I'm not scared at all. I guess it's just as well that TK hates me, I'd hate to think what this would do to him if he still loved me. Kari relaxed, letting her eyes close one last time.  
  
***  
  
Happy that he finally found the perfect gift for Kari, TK headed back home. Even though it was cold, he didn't slow down. In fact, he went faster because the blizzard was going in the same direction. Things are finally looking up.  
  
TK suddenly tripped over a large lump. Geeze, since when do sidewalks have lumps that size? he thought, looking at it. Curious about what it was, he brushed away the sno covering it, revealing the last thing TK expected to see. Kari!  
  
He cradled her in his arms, wondering how this happened. She looked so pale. "Kari?" he asked, silently praying that she was still alive, "Are you there?" One of her eyes slowly opened.  
  
"Tuh.....kuh," she muttered, and her eye closed again. TK figured she was trying to say his name.  
  
"Hang on, Angel," he said as he got up with her in his arms, "I'll get you out of this." He kissed her on the forehead and winced at how cold it felt. What happened to you? Knowing that his place was closest, TK raced Kari to his apartment.  
  
***  
  
TK set Kari down on his bed and felt for a pulse. There was one. Good. He could still save her.  
  
He immediately noticed that she only had a spring jacket on. What happened to her? He immediately turned the heat up and took her soaking jacket off. All her clothes were drenched. She's so going to hate me even more for this, TK thought as he looked through his own clothes and picked out some things for Kari.  
  
TK began to remove Kari's clothes, making sure that his eyes didn't wander. If she survives to hate me, that's all that matters. Then he put on the spare clothes and put Kari's in his wash basket. Now all he could do was wait.  
  
Despite how pale she looked, she still seemed so beautiful to TK. But she also looked extremely fragile. "I'll protect you," he whispered, stroking her hair.  
  
***  
  
Kari felt so tired. Why she felt anything was beyond her. Then she realized something. She wasn't on the ground anymore. She was on a bed. And she felt warm. Well, maybe not that warm, but still warmer than she had in the past few days.  
  
She immediately felt someone stroking her hair. It felt familiar, and wonderful. "I'll protect you," a familiar voice whispered. Then she remembered what she saw earlier.  
  
TK! At first she thought it was just a dream, but it had to be him. Unless this was a dream too, but it felt too real to be a dream. She hoped it wasn't. Forcing an eye open, she saw her blonde protector with a worried expression on his face.   
  
She couldn't believe it. TK! He saved her! Even after everything that had happened! I so don't deserve him.  
  
"Come on, Kari," he whispered in a worried tone, "You're the strongest person I know. You can pull through this. Please."  
  
I guess I did die, Kari thought, and went straight to heaven.  
  
***  
  
TK mentally told himself not to worry. Kari was strong. She'd pull through. "Come on Kari," he muttered, "You're the strongest person I know. You can pull through this." He stopped stroking and rested he hand on chest, feeling her heart beat.  
  
TK almost jumped when he felt an icy hand touch his. He noticed it was Kari's. He looked at her and saw an eye slightly open. "Hi Kari," he said, trying to contain his happiness at seeing her alive. She muttered something and then touched her throat. "Too cold to speak?" he asked. She nodded. "I'll get you some hot chocolate."  
  
***  
  
Kari waited patiently for TK, wondering what she did to deserve knowing someone so perfect. Even after those horrible things I said, he still cares about me. He's so wonderful. I can only hope he gives me another chance, even though I don't deserve it.  
  
With the warmth of the apartment, Kari was starting to feel stronger, though she still felt very sick, but she ignored it. She heard her savior come back and felt a warm mug touch her lips. It felt wonderful.  
  
She managed to grab the mug herself, but needed both hands to hold it. She took a sip and the as the warmth flowed down her throat, she felt like she could speak again. It felt great, despite the fact that her sore throat made drinking very painful. As she was thinking about what to say, she noticed what she was wearing.  
  
***  
  
TK sighed in relief as she drank. She was alive. "TK," she spoke in an odd, yet rough tone, "why am I wearing your clothes?" TK looked away.  
  
"I'm sorry Kari," he said, "but when I found you, your clothes were so wet, I had to get you into something dry! I didn't see anything I wasn't supposed to, I swear!"  
  
"Thank you," Kari muttered, "I was so sure I was going to die." Kari's voice cracked. TK looked at her and saw that she seemed ready to cry. "You saved my life. Even after I said those mean things to you!" She coughed a bit and moaned.  
  
"It's okay Kari," TK soothed, pretty sure that Kari shouldn't be getting so upset in her condition.  
  
"No it's not!" Kari protested with another cough, "You were right about Jake and I didn't believe you! You never lied to me and I didn't believe you! You told my you loved me and I got together with someone else, not even considering how you'd take it!" Kari was crying now. "I told you to get out of my life, and you saved me! I don't deserve to even know you! I so sorry for being so cruel to you!"  
  
"It's okay!" TK responded. He brought her into a hug and she cried into his chest. "Just let it all out," he whispered. After a few minutes, Kari stopped crying and looked at him. She looked like she was going to say something when she started to cough. Then she grabbed her head and moaned. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I feel awful," Kari answered, "My head's killing me, I feel like I'm gonna puke, and it feels like I'm trying to swallow broken glass." Kari buried her face in TK's chest. "It hurts so much!" TK just tightened his hug.  
  
"You'll get better," he soothed, "I'll make sure of it. How about I get you some medicine and make you a hot bath. Then I'll make you some chicken soup. My mom won't be back for a couple days, so we have the apartment to ourselves." TK was answered with the most grateful look he'd ever seen.  
  
***  
  
TK watched as Kari finished her fourth bowl. He figured she hadn't eaten in a while. But why? And why did he find her on the street half-dead? "That was great," Kari commented, still not sounding to great, "and I forgot how good it felt to be full." TK gave her a smile.  
  
"Kari," he said, "there's something I need to know."  
  
"What is it?" Kari asked.  
  
"I found you on the street covered in snow. Why were you there?" Kari suddenly had an expression of pain come across her face.  
  
"I-I don't want to talk about it right now," she answered, "I'm just not ready." TK nodded, knowing better than to push her. It was obviously bad and he knew better than to force her into talking when she wasn't ready.  
  
"Alright," TK answered, "just wait until you can. I won't pressure you. So, how are you feeling?"  
  
"A bit better," Kari answered, "and a lot warmer." She got up, but started to fall over. TK shot up and caught her. "Very tired," she continued as if nothing happened. TK lifted her up. "TK!" she yelped and then coughed and moaned.  
  
"I'm carrying you," he stated. She started to protest but was cut off by a yawn.  
  
"More than I thought," Kari mumbled. Her eyes closed.  
  
"I don't know what happened to you," TK whispered, "but I'll make it better." He reached his room and set Kari down on his bed, pulling the blankets over her. Rest easy, my angel.  
  
December 23:  
  
TK's back was a bit sore from sleeping on the couch, but he didn't care. Kari was far more important. After checking on Kari and seeing that she was still asleep, he began to think about what to make for breakfast. The answer came instantly. Pancakes. Kari's favorite.  
  
He finished making them when a pale Kari came into the room, a bit unsteady in her walking, though. "My favorite," she commented. She sat down and they started eating.  
  
"That's why I made them," TK responded, "Feeling better?" Kari nodded and then winced.  
  
"A bit, but I think I have a migrain. Still, I wish I knew how I could thank you for all you've done." TK waved the response away.  
  
"Don't worry. I'm just glad to know that you made it. When I saw you lying there, I was scared that I lost you forever." TK did his best to suppress the emotions that welled up from the memory of seeing Kari like that.  
  
Kari gave a slightly surprised look. "I didn't know that I still meant so much to you," she stated, "I was positive that I destroyed any chance of being with you."  
  
"Of course you didn't" TK assured, "You mean so much to me that it would take more than that to change my feelings for you." After a few minutes of silence, Kari spoke up with the last thing TK ever expected hear.  
  
"I love you." TK looked up at her in shock.  
  
"You mean it?" he asked. She nodded and and clutched her head. TK wished she'd stop since it hurt her.  
  
"After I drove you away," she admitted, "I began to remember everything that we've been through together. It wasn't long before I regretted it. Then I started comparing you to Jake. I realized that you were right about him. He did nothing for me and expected me to do things for him. I dumped him after school ended." TK smiled.  
  
"To think that I was afraid that I'd never even be friends with again," TK commented, "and I still love you." Kari gave a hopeful look.  
  
"Does this mean I can be your girlfriend?" she sounded excited and then coughed and moaned.  
  
"Nothing would make me happier," TK answered.  
  
"I'd kiss you," Kari said, "but then you might catch whatever it is I have." TK chuckled.  
  
"I don't mind." The two finished in silence and once TK finished putting everything away, he felt Kari's arms wrap around him. He turned and kissed her.  
  
"I'm ready to tell you," she said and lead him over to the couch. She sat down and TK sat beside her, keeping an arm around her. Kari took a deep breath and explained why she was outside in the blizzard. TK horrified, to say the least, at hearing how Kari was framed by someone, how her parents kicked her out without giving her a chance, and how she barely survived. It ended with her crying into TK's chest as he just hugged her, knowing that no words would help his angel.  
  
After she stopped, TK gave her a kiss on the head. "Just remember," he told her, "I'm here for you." She gave him an expression of pure love.  
  
"I think I might have deserved what happened," Kari spoke in a quiet voice after a couple minutes. TK couldn't believe his ears.  
  
"What makes you think you could have deserved such cruetly?" he asked with, by some miracle, a calm voice.  
  
"Because it's the same thing I did to you," Kari responded, "I didn't trust you when you tried to warn me about Jake and I forced you away. My parents did't trust me when I tried to tell them that I was framed, but they didn't trust me. It's the same thing."  
  
"No it's not!" TK snapped. Kari seemed shocked, but TK hugged her tighter. "You had every reason not to trust me. You had rejected my feelings for you and got with someone else. You had every right to assume I was jealous; which I was. Though I was telling the truth, you had reasons to doubt me. Your parents didn't. You never did anything that could even suggest that you'd be taking those kinds of drugs. The fact that they would doubt you without giving you any chance or reason shows that they just plain don't trust you. You had reasons. They didn't." TK was answered with a deep kiss.  
  
"Thanks," Kari said after they ended it to due to lack of air, "All this time I thought I deserved this, but I guess you're right." After a few minutes of just holding each other, Kari spoke up again. "Does Tai know I'm here?" TK mentally kicked himself.  
  
"Geeze, I was so excited about seeing you again I forgot! I'll go call him." Kari got off and clutched her head again.  
  
"I hate migrains."  
  
"Maybe you should take a nap," TK suggested, "Sleep seems to work with migrains." Kari nodded. As she walked off to TK's room, TK picked up the phone and dialed Tai's number.  
  
"Hello?" a depressed voice TK recognized instantly.  
  
***  
  
Tai wanted to jump out the window. His parents weren't home for a bit, but he wasn't allowed to leave. Sora hadn't been able to find Kari. She said she'd look again, and now that the blizzard was over, she'd have a better chance, but after two blizzards, the chances of Kari still being alive seemed slim to none.  
  
Why Kari? Tai thought, Why did this have to happen to Kari? She brought so much light into the lives of everyone. She never put herself above others. It should've been me cast out there. Kari didn't deserve that. She was always so kind to everyone.  
  
Tai basically resigned himself to thinking that Kari was gone. Gone forever. All because of his parents. Tai had talked with Sora, and in a couple months, he'd move in with her and her mom. He refused to stay here and Sora's mom suggested, no, insisted that Tai move in with her. Tai agreed, not wanting to stay in this place. Who know when his parents might decide to toss him out on the street.  
  
Tai wanted to go now, but Tai wanted to give Sora's mom enough time to make sure she'd have enough money to support them both. Although she said it wasn't necessary, she seemed relieved at Tai's decision. Still, he would've like to go sooner, the thought of never seeing his sister again was horrible and he wished Sora was with him to help him through it.  
  
The phone suddenly started ringing. Can't a guy mope in peace? "Hello?"  
  
"Hi Tai," it was TK, "Haven't spoken in a while."  
  
"Yeah," Tai answered, "is this important? Not that I'd love to talk to you again, but something bad happened."  
  
"Does it involve Kari?" TK asked. To say Tai was surprised was an understatement.  
  
"How do you know?!" Tai demanded.  
  
"I found her on the street yesterday," TK answered in a slightly sad tone, "She was barely alive. I was buying something when I tripped over her."  
  
"Where is she?!"  
  
"She's at my place safe and warm, of course. And I think she'll be staying there for a while, since she told me what happened."  
  
"Can I talk to her?!"  
  
"Not yet. She's sick from being out there and is taking a nap. You should come over."  
  
***  
  
TK wanted to laugh at Tai's reaction to his good news about Kari. "TK!" Tai exclaimed, "You are the greatest friend I ever had. I could just kiss you!" TK struggled hard not to laugh.  
  
"I don't think Sora would like that," TK responded.  
  
"Are you sure Kari's okay?" Tai asked.  
  
"I'm sure," TK answered, "She's in much better shape than she was yesterday. And I understand why you didn't call." TK knew Tai was going to apologize for not telling him, but TK didn't want him to bother. No need.  
  
"I'd love to talk to her again," Tai said.  
  
"I told you already," TK said, "just come over. Kari would be delighted to see you. She didn't say anything about it, but she really misses you. As her boyfriend, I should know." TK purposely added that last bit in to see how Tai'd react.  
  
"You and Kari are an item now?" Tai asked after a few minutes of silence.  
  
"Yeah, we are," TK answered, "but right now I'm wondering how Kari got framed." After a couple minutes of thinking, Tai spoke up.  
  
"I'm thinking that Jake might have something to do with it. Did she even tell you why?"  
  
"No."  
  
"I think you should ask her when she wakes up. She didn't tell me but she may tell you. Anyway, I have to go. Mom and Dad will be back see and I need to tell Sora about this. But I'm not too sure how I'll be able to come over. I'm not allowed to even think of Kari."  
  
"Don't tell them Kari's here." TK smiled as Tai laughed at how simple it was.  
  
"Will do. Bye."  
  
***  
  
Tai had decided that TK was his best friend at this point. I'm so relieved that Kari's okay. This meant he'd better call Sora and tell her. He excitedly dialed her number, messing up several times, and when Sora picked up, he blurted out everything that happened as one big word.  
  
"Slow down!" Sora cried out, "I can't understand you!" Tai took a deep breath.  
  
"Sorry," he said, "but I realized that TK's the greatest boy alive!"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sora asked in a suspicious voice. Tai realized what he just said and mentally kicked himself.  
  
"I don't mean like that!" Tai quickly responded, "I'm still strait!"  
  
"Then what did you mean?" Sora asked with a laugh. Tai explained how TK had found Kari and taken her in. "I'm not surprised," Sora said when Tai was done, "but I have to agree. TK's incredible to take care of Kari like that."  
  
***  
  
TK was flipping through the channels as he felt someone sit beside him. He draped his arm over Kari's shoulder and she leaned into his shoulder. "How's the head?" TK asked.  
  
"Better," Kari asked, "I hope it stays like that. I don't want to sleep away all my time with you."  
  
"I called Tai," TK told her, "I never heard him so happy. He'll come over whenever he can." Kari smiled.  
  
"Great," she muttered, "I can return the money he gave me. Never had a chance to use it."  
  
"Why did you break up with Jake?" TK asked. He knew this was sudden, but he needed to know. Kari sighed.  
  
"He wanted me to hide..." Kari trailed off.  
  
"What did he want you to hide?" TK asked.  
  
"A stash that I didn't even know about," Kari answered, "The same stuff the teachers were looking for." Kari looked at him with wide eyes. "He knew my locker combination! He said I'd regret breaking up with him! He set me up!" TK summoned all of his will power to stay seated.  
  
"I'll kill him," TK growled, "He's going to regret screwing up your life like this!"  
  
"No," Kari interrupted, "Let's just find a way to prove he's responsible. That would get him in much more trouble. I don't want you trying anything that might get you in trouble." She burried her face in his chest. "I don't want you to have any problems because of me."  
  
"If you don't want me to do that, I won't," TK assured, "but if I see him, I promise nothing." Kari smiled.  
  
"You'd have to beat me to him," she answered. The door knocked. TK reluctantly let go of his angel and answered the door only to see a happy Tai and Sora.  
  
"Sooner than I thought," TK commented and let them in.  
  
"Where is she?" Tai asked.  
  
"Right here," Kari called out from the living room. Tai rushed in.  
  
"Seems happy," TK commented.  
  
"He is," Sora answered, "I don't blame him. What you did was amazing."  
  
"Kari's worth it."  
  
***  
  
Tai had to suppress the tears that were forming from hugging Kari again. He thought that he'd never get to see his sister again, but TK changed that. "I missed you so much," Kari muttered.  
  
"I missed you too," Tai answered, "I don't think I can ever thank TK enough for what he's done for you. And I understand you're boyfriend and girlfriend now."  
  
"We are," Kari answered, "but don't you dare give him the 'if you hurt my sister' speech."  
  
"Wouldn't dream of it," Tai answered, "There's no one I'd trust more to be with you than TK. Especially now. I just wish I could've done something to help."  
  
"I think you can," Kari answered. Tai began to wonder what it could be. TK had taken her in, took care of her, and gave her a home. What could Tai possibly do? But then Kari told him what caused her breakup with Jake and how he promised revenge and how he could've pulled this off.  
  
"I'LL TEAR THE FREAK APART!!" Tai screamed. He never like Jake in the first place, but this...Tai found himself experiencing a new level of pure hatred for Jake.  
  
"Kari told you," TK stated as he and Sora walked him, "I told Sora."  
  
"If you want," Sora growled, "I'll hold Jake down."  
  
"It'd be better to have Jake confess," Kari stated, "and let him pay for everything."  
  
"He will," Tai stated, "I'll make sure of that." He turned to leave, but Kari stopped him and gave him some money.  
  
"I never used it and there isn't a thing you could possibly say or do to change my mind."  
  
December 24:  
  
"You are the best cook I've ever met," Kari commented as she ate the eggs TK made. TK felt himself blush a bit. Once they were done, TK put the dishes away and helped Kari up. She still was rather weak. He helped her to the couch and Kari cuddled up beside him. TK wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Mom comes back today," TK informed. He felt Kari tense up.  
  
"What if she doesn't want me here?" Kari asked.  
  
"We already went over this," TK answered, "She likes you and I won't let you be forced out on the street again." He felt Kari relax.  
  
"I love you," she muttered.  
  
"I love you too," TK responded. They began watching TK for a while when the door opened. "Mom's here," he told Kari. She had a slightly nervous look. TK mouthed an "I love you" to make her feel a bit better.  
  
The two got up, Kari still being a bit unsteady, and then went over to where TK's mom was. "Hi TK," she said, "Hi Kari. What are you doing here? I thought you'd be with your family." Kari looked down.  
  
"There's something you need to know," TK said. They headed back to the living room.  
  
"So what is it?" TK mom asked suspiciously. Slowly, Kari began to tell what had happened with TK filling in what he could. Once finished, Kari was crying on TK's shoulder. His mom looked in shock.  
  
"I can't believe your parents would be so cruel," she said, "They couldn't even trust you."  
  
"You mean you believe me?" Kari asked in a shakey voice.  
  
"Of course I do. You're the daughter I never had. And you can live here if you want." Kari gave a hopeful look.  
  
"You mean it?"  
  
"Of course. You're a wonderful girl and I'm sure TK would never forgive me if I forced you back out there."  
  
"See Kari?" TK cut in, "I told you there was nothing to worry about." Kari just hugged TK.  
  
"I can't believe everything's working out for once," Kari muttered, "I thought my life was over. I'll never be able to thank you enough."  
  
***  
  
Grabbing Jake by the shirt, Tai slammed him into a wall. Since yesterday, Tai had been hunting him down and finally found him. "What are you doing?!" Jake demanded.  
  
"I know what you did to Kari!" Tai shot out, "I know how you got her expelled! You better confess!"  
  
"Forget it!" Jake spat out. This was going perfectly. "She had it coming for dumping me! I'm the one who decides where a relationships goes! She had no say in it! She had no right to dump me and now she payed the price!"  
  
"You better confess," Tai warned, "because then you might get in less trouble." Jake waved the warning away.  
  
"Oh please! Like they're gonna take your word! Everyone knows how protective you are so there's no way you can convince anyone! They'll just think your judgement is clouded! You can't prove anything!"  
  
"Yes we can," Tai responded. This had gone perfectly!  
  
"How would you-" Jake raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean 'we'?"  
  
"He means me," Sora stated as she walked into view with a video recorder, "This tape will reveal all that you did." Jake's eyes widened.  
  
"I'll kill you!" he shouted and started to charge at Sora, but a strong kick from Tai to Jake's stomach dealt with that.  
  
"That was a brilliant idea," Tai told Sora.  
  
"Let's show this to the school," Sora responded.  
  
***  
  
TK and Kari were playing monopoly with eachother when someone knocked on the door. "Can you get that?" TK mom called out. TK got up.  
  
"Don't take my money," TK joked.  
  
"Who me?" Kari asked in her most innocent voice, then started looking away, whistling. Laughing to himself, TK answered the door to see the two people he had recently started to hate. Kari's parents. Tai was there too, but he looked nervous.  
  
"Where Kari?" her mom asked. TK sighed and lead them in.  
  
"You got a couple visitors, Kari," TK told her. Kari looked up and her eyes narrowed.  
  
"What do you want?" she growled, "and how did you know I was here?"  
  
"The school called," her dad answered, "it seems that Tai managed to prove that it was Jake who set everything up and that you can come back. After that, we made Tai tell us. We assumed he'd know."  
  
"We're sorry for blaming you," her mom continued, "We want you to come back home." Kari shook her head.  
  
"I am home," she responded.  
  
"No you're not," her mom said, "Your home is with us."  
  
"You disowned me," Kari growled, "you didn't even consider that it wasn't my fault. TK and his mom took me in after you abandoned me. They let me explain. They didn't judge me like you did. They trusted me. They care for me much more than you did. Like I said: I am home."  
  
"But-" Kari's dad started to protest.  
  
"She made her choice," TK's mom spoke up as she walked in, "and you should respect that. If you cared about her you would."  
  
"Kari nearly died out there," TK told them, "It was a stroke of luck that I found her. She could've died because you kicked her out."  
  
"And how do I know that you won't do that again?" Kari asked, "What if something else happens. I don't have any assurance that you won't abandon me again. I'm staying here." Defeated, her parents left. Tai walked up to Kari.  
  
"You made the right choice," TK heard him whisper, "I'm thinking of moving in with Sora soon, once her mom gets enough to support the two of us. I'm just glad to know that you're with someone who I can trust. Jake's in juvenial hall now so you won't have to worry about him for a while, if ever." Tai then turned to TK.  
  
"There is no one I trust more with Kari than you. I know you'll take good care of her." TK nodded.  
  
"She means everything to me. Of course I will." With that, Tai left.  
  
December 25:   
  
Kari watched with a little jealousy as TK opened his Christmas presents. Kari didn't have any since her parents returned everything. Still, she didn't say anything. She didn't have the right to be jealous. TK had already given her so much that she refused to ever ask for anything more.   
  
Once finished, TK's mom looked at Kari. "Sorry I couldn't get you anything," she apologized.  
  
"You've given me a home," Kari answered, "What more could I want right now?" TK got up.  
  
"Can I show you something in my room?" he asked. Kari nodded and followed him in. Sitting on his bed, she watched as he dug through his closet for something. He came back with a small package. Could it be for her?  
  
"What's that?" she asked, hoping she was right about it.  
  
"This is what I got to try and apologize for what happened before," TK answered, "I hope you like it." Kari opened it to see the rose-quartz angel inside. She couldn't believe it. This beautiful sculpture made of her favorite stone. She stared up at TK.  
  
"Rose-quartz," she muttered, "you remembered."  
  
"So you like it?" TK asked. Kari hugged him.  
  
"I love it! I'll treasure it forever!" Kari couldn't begin to describe how happy she felt right now. So much had happened in these few days. First she ditched Jake. Then Jake got her expelled and thrown out on the street. Then TK took her in and forgave her for how she treated him. Then Tai made Jake confess. Now Kari had a new home and the greatest boyfriend in the world. "I'm still going to get you something," Kari told TK, "I just need to get better first." Kari began to rack her brain over something that could be used to thank TK. It wouldn't be easy, but for TK, it would be worth it.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
There! My first Christmas takari is done! And it was a LOT longer than I thought it would be. 


End file.
